Vignette
by Tropicall
Summary: A heartless criminal, Papa said. But still I wanted to laugh with him, and see his chocolate eyes up close. I like chocolate, and I had decided I liked him already, even though Papa warned me about pirate men... Ace x OC
1. Chocolate

When I first saw him, I noticed his eyes. Like chocolate you melt in a pan on a cold winter day, they stood out the most in his handsome face. His hair is like pitch, moving like a beautiful, galloping black stallion. His nose is a sharp arrow, and his jaw is strong and powerful. Even though his body ripples with hard muscles, his face has soft touch to it. His mouth is a delicate pink, not fitting in with his dark features. His lips almost like a cherub's, innocent and soft, perfect for whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

He was laughing with friends, his laugh loud and even, and it made you want to laugh too. His torso was devoid of clothing, but not of a large Jolly Roger I knew all too well. Whitebeard's Jolly Roger. A pirate, that's what he was. A heartless criminal, like Papa told me in so many stories. But still I wanted to laugh with him, and see his chocolate eyes up close. I like chocolate, and I had decided I liked him already, even though Papa warned me about pirate men.

But his chocolate eyes focused on me, and he smiled. Shyly, I smiled back, and hurried back home, to Papa who was waiting for his cigar. I looked back, and all I saw was the large pirate symbol. I was hoping his crew was staying here for a while. Just as I was about to near home, the loud, ringing alarm of the Marines bellowed. Hurriedly I ran to the docks. Papa was going to arrest him with his men! They moved like well-trained hunting dogs, tracking down a small rodent. But these men were as far as you could get from those.

My skirts got dirty in the mud, the fragile lace my grandmother worked on so dearly tarnished. A pretty ship, with the large front of a whale smiled at me. So did he. And as the Marines streamed in and started firing, I tripped into the sea. Large powerful waves soaked themselves into my clothes, and I sank. My feet kicked, but water got into my lungs and I couldn't cough it back where it belonged.

The salt was stinging my eyes, but powerful hands wrapped around me and I was brought back to the pretty blue sky of this summer day. Instead of Marines looking at me, I saw faces; slightly familiar from the issued bounty posters I had seen in Papa's office.

"It's the girl we saw in town today." One of the men said.

But the water wanted to go back to the sea, and so I jolted upwards and it streamed out of me. Strong hands patted my back, and I replaced the salty water with tangy sea air. Then I realized my home was nowhere in sight, and I tried to stand up and make sure. My heavy, water-drenched skirts weighed me down, and I couldn't get up. I needed those stupid skirts, I couldn't get rid of them.

I hoarsely tried to cry out, but my voice didn't work. I looked around at the people who had saved me, and back into the chocolate eyes. Fear came back and I pathetically crawled away from them. These skirts were such a pain. Never before had I been this far from home.


	2. Opposites

Eyes like a hawk stared closely at me. Everything about this colossal, titanic man screamed lethal, from the shiny scars on his chest to the massive muscles. But his coat was beautifully tailored, made with shiny silk, embroidered carefully into almost into fitting puzzle-like pieces. The white cotton was of the finest quality. But then my eyes were locked into his, narrow compared to his face but humongous in my viewpoint. I felt like a mouse, looking into a hawk's eye just before it was killed.

"So you're the squirt that we had to save." He almost growled.

"Y-yes." I stammered.

"What you're name?"

"Vignette. Vignette Tsana." I quickly said.

"Like the commodore we fought on that island." Whitebeard said, his eyes narrowing onto mine. My knees started trembling.

"He's my father." I whispered.

"We are not turning back. Do you wish to return?" He asked, his eyes losing some of its scary quality. But it was like seeing a lethal animal just when it's born. It looks innocent and harmless, but it would kill you in a matter of seconds.

I shook my head.

"Gurararara! An interesting one!" He laughed, his massive body shaking. It scared me all the more. "Become my daughter if you like! It's up to you." He then offered.

"T-thank you."

And then I tried to get away from his piercing gaze, which was burning holes into my little self-confidence. But _his_ friend then came up to me with a smile, and I couldn't just run away without seeming rude.

"Vignette. I like the sound of that." He said, testing the sound of my name in his mouth, rolling the strange, nasal sounds with his tongue. "I'm Marco. The first Division Commander. And this dumbass here is Ace, he's the Second Division Commander."

It was him, with the wild horse hair. But he was sleeping, and it made his face look all the more cherubic, his expression relaxed into sweet innocence. Ace.

"Wake-up!" Marco laughed, hitting him hard on the back.

"Huh?" He said groggily. Those sweet chocolate eyes focused on me. "I'm Ace." He said, putting a handsome smile on his face. Immediately his face went from innocent to a dark handsome, mysterious and experienced. He put out a large, strong hand. As I shook it, his calloused fingers swallowed up my nimble ones. He then held his rough hand up into sky, comparing the size.

Everybody laughed at the obvious difference, while I blushed and diverted my gaze. I could hear my heart pounding fast from the contact. A sweet smell wafted into my nose. It was his smell, mixture of sweat and a tangy lemon, completely different from mine. Mine was sweet, like the fragrant air around flowers, while his was masculine and exaggerated. A world of opposites.


	3. Another Part

I had carefully selected the materials. The crew had given me money, and I went to the market and picked up some supplies. Eons of time had been spent comparing the quality and prices. And then the bargaining, I had never enjoyed it and I never will. But I had made it all work, and now I could start again. My clothes, with its many layers, had to be washed one at a time, and for two weeks I hadn't been completely clean.

In the small room I had been allowed to stay in, I chalked out the familiar outlines of my clothes. Soon, neatly cut piles of fabric surrounded me. And in another hour, piles of clothes surrounded me. Softly, I let my skirts drop, one by one, starting with the broken fragile lace, working up to the to the tough cotton. A waft of air washed over my spindly, white legs and I shivered. In a mirror, I looked like a snowman, white and fragile. But I wasn't round. My breasts were small, and my bones snuck out, looking like they could puncture my skin.

Carefully I clasped my corset closed over my short-sleeved under blouse, but before I could finish, I heard somebody knock. Tripping over the clothes that surrounded me, I yelled out a shrill no. But whoever it was didn't pay any heed. It was him. Ace. His eyes looked at my shins, covered with scars. My forearms too, and the exposed skin of my cheest. And then at my tears. He saw. _He saw_. He now knew. Knew of how worthless I am. Every single one of them was deserved. My fault. Not Papa's.

"Vignette?" Ace said, quietly. His eyes looked at my face, and traveled downwards yet again. Soon he would be disgusted, like food gone bad had been placed on his tongue.

"Go away." I sobbed. "Go!" I shrieked when he didn't move.

But instead he moved closer towards me, and lowered himself on the floor next to me. One of his muscular arms wrapped around my shoulders. His skin was hot, hotter than I was used to.

"Don't touch me." I whispered, shifting away from him.

His arms retracted, and I moved my head onto my knees. Never again would he look at me the same, with his carefree expression. I glanced at him. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Who did this?" He then asked.

I glared, wanting to erase this from his memory.

"Was it your father? Is this why you didn't want to go home?"

"I was stupid, thinking I could escape it if I went away from Papa." I whispered hoarsely. "I'm nothing like you pirates. I'm not strong. It's my own fault, for being weak. I was supposed to be a strong Marine, but instead my family was cursed with me."

"You're not weak." Ace said. His voice was adamant. Strong, like him. His muscles moved as he leaned onto the floor.

"Look at me." I said, trying to wipe away the salty tears from my eyes.

"Being strong has nothing to do with your body." He said. His chocolate eyes were dark and bitter, like the black chocolate without enough sugar. "And it's not your fault."

I looked at him, not believing him at all.

He grabbed my bony shoulders.

"It's not your fault!" He nearly shouted.

"Then who's is it?" I asked, my tears flowing again and again. Weak. I'm weak. How could a man, as strong as Ace, think that somebody like me, wasn't weak? Weak.

"Not yours." He said more gently now.

I looked at him, still not convinced.

"Don't tell." I then finally said after silence fell.

"I won't." He promised.

And then I put my face into his chest, and sobbed there. My body shook and my nose ran. Again his strong arms were folded over me, and I let him. Another part of my heart was now his, even though it shouldn't, and his heart would never beat fast for mine.


	4. Chalked

"Hey Vignette! Got some new clothes?" Marco yelled loudly when I passed by.

"I made them myself." I said humbly, walking towards him. I squinted as I looked up to him, as the bright, bright sun stung my eyes.

"A seamstress, huh?" He said, smiling at me.

"No!" I said, dismissing that thought. "I'm not good enough to be considered a seamstress! I just sew, that's all there is to it!"

"You made that dress yourself right? You've been wearing that same dress for so long, and we haven't stopped at an island for weeks." Marco said, almost accusatively. As if I was a criminal who wouldn't admit to a crime, and he, the Marine officer, had to get that information out of me. "That must've been hard."

"Yes." I said, trying to get him to stop. I was already walking away, when Ace joined the conversation.

"Hey Vignette? You finished your dress?" He said casually, as if nothing happened. As if I hadn't blubbered onto his now clean shoulder, as if he hadn't seen more skin that any other person here, as if I hadn't confided my biggest secret into him. Nothing. It wasn't important for him. I'm just a regular fifteen year-old girl, whose heart beat so fast when she got close to him.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. Marco raised his eyebrow.

"Did something happen between you two?" He asked, a small smile playing up his lips.

"N-no!" I immediately said.

"I went for a visit to her room," Ace started.

Oh God no. Please don't tell. Didn't he _understand_? The impact it would have on my life here? I was finally away, gone, out of the clutches from my father, who knew how horrible I was. I didn't have to face that accusation. I didn't want that here! My breath halted.

"And the dress wasn't finished yet. Piles of fabric with chalked outlines surrounded her, and she immediately told me to go away. She's so uncomfortable with people seeing her unfinished work, it's kinda cute." Ace teased, and smoothly lied. His face didn't cramp up. He was the best liar I'd ever seen; suave like a well-trained seducer.

I blushed, and Marco chuckled. Ace met my eyes, full of relief. He slowly smiled, but only with his mouth, and not with his eyes.


	5. Bleeding

Apprehensively I walked out, meeting the frigid cold air. It was not dawn yet, and the ocean was lined with the pink of it. The stars still twinkled though, and I settled for watching those. My breaths were puffy little clouds, the ones like men's shaving cream. I leaned over the railing, admiring the small icicles that hung from down below the railing.

My skin protested against this frigid outing, and so I turned around, back to my now cold bed. But in the dark, I saw a tall figure, leaning over the railing the same way I had done a few seconds ago. I walked towards it, my bare feet making only the slightest sound.

I then noticed the bare chest, devoid of goose bumps. It was Ace. He seemed unaffected by the cold.

"Ace?" I whispered.

He turned around and saw me, shivering in my nightgown. My hair was in a high bun, and I looked horrible most likely.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ace asked, turning around fully to face me.

"Can't sleep." I said. Those nasty, nasty dreams. My father would never leave me alone; his true words would never stop haunting me. By the second I was getting farther away from his, but the supposed-to-be gentle and relieving embrace of sleep only brought upon confirmation of what I feared most.

"Get that sometimes too." Ace nodded, his face serious as he looked at me. "Only not as often as you, with your big bags under your eyes. Something bothering you?"

He was dead-on. Exactly what I didn't want to talk about.

"N-no…" I stuttered. He knew more than he should, much more.

His face twisted up, making me feel bad.

"You can trust me, Vignette." He said, even though he knew it was a battle he'd already lost.

"I know." I said. I wanted to walk away, but my legs stayed still, as if the cold atmosphere of the winter island we were approaching froze them. Loose strands of my white blonde hair floated around in the chilly air.

He expectantly looked at me.

"I'll get it out of you."

I stayed silent, contemplating my words that could either cut through his well-meant concern, or cave in the walls I'd built around myself, to keep those secrets protected.

"I don't want you to." I whispered, afraid for his reaction.

"I don't care if you want me to or not. I'm not letting you walk around with that haunted look in your eyes. Everybody can notice how you flinch away."

I staggered back a step. What if they suspected? What if he told?

"Nobody's sure of anything yet, but rumors are going around, and people are going to start to get too curious for their own good. Every day it gets worse. So what is going on?" As he talked, he got closer and closer, until he towered over, his shaggy hair obscuring my view, and his callused hands encircled around my wrist.

I turned my cheek toward him and I bit my lower lip. No. NO. NO! I tried walking backwards, to escape, to get away from him. But Ace was strong, and I couldn't move a step.

"You confided into me once before. It's not that hard to do it again." Ace pushed further.

"That was a moment of weakness! Nothing more!"

"Telling somebody something doesn't make you weak!"

"It does if you told yourself you wouldn't!" Angry tears streamed across my cheek, the water stinging my face. "And I barely know you!"

"What do you want to know then? I don't care! I have nothing to hide, except your secrets!"

I angrily glared at him. The chocolate in his eyes had turned bitter, and he was scowling. He was right to do so. He was only trying to help me keep my secret, and then I was acting like this. But I didn't want him to know more than he did. He saw the scars, knew who it was, it was all too much. Too much. He is bearing the weight of my problems. But he is strong. So strong, unlike me. So why can't I?

"I'm worthless." I angrily shouted suddenly, the tears now completely and fully unleashed. His face now had a look of confusion, and he let me go. I ran back to my room, slipping on the ice on deck, but continuing nevertheless. My knee bled. I didn't care. Because my heart was doing so too.


	6. We'll Know

Hesitantly I looked around at the now familiar faces. Ace was sleeping in his breakfast, and his earlier scowl was gone. Marco, unaware of anything, waved me over. I made a failed attempt at a smile, and walked over there. I hadn't slept anymore, but stayed up, thinking about Ace.

"Rough night?" He asked, obviously noting the bags under my eyes.

"Yeah."

"Our buddy Ace over there had one too. You know anything about it?" Marco said with a big grin. People were trying to hold their laughter.

"Huh?" I asked, as I didn't get what he was hinting at. I mean, he couldn't know about the argument. The other commanders started laughing, and I was standing there clueless.

"I don't." I said, trying to understand the question. What was so funny about it? "What am I supposed to know? I talked to Ace this morning, and he just said he had a sleepless night." I then admitted, trying to get them to shut up. I was becoming uncomfortable, not understanding what was going on at all.

People just laughed more, and Vista had watery eyes.

"Did you guys do a lot of talking?" He asked, and then burst out in laughing.

"What's so funny?" I angrily asked them. "Why are you all laughing at me?"

Ace groggily woke up, only to hear the most mortifying thing possible.

"Did you and Ace have fun together last night?" Marco then said, making people laugh even more.

"No. We didn't." I then angrily answered. I still didn't get.

"You just got burned Ace! Looks like she doesn't recognize your skills in that department!"

Ace just started comprehending the situation.

"What skills in what department?" I asked, getting really annoyed at them. "Just say whatever you want to say out loud!"

"Don't you dare say anything."? Ace hissed at his friends.  
"Did you and Ace have sex last night?" Marco then finally managed to say in between his bursts of laughter.

I immediately blushed.

"N-n-no!" I denied.

"How sick are you guys?" Ace angrily said, standing up and hitting the table with his fist. Drinks fell over and food jumped up for a second.

"Sex isn't sick." Somebody snickered.

This is one topic I did not care to comment on.

"Something Vignette discovered only last night."

Everybody was still laughing at their joke.

"I don't know anything about," I angrily said, pausing when I had to say that word. "sex. I only talked to Ace. Nothing else. There is nothing going on between us! Ace is like an old guy compared to me!" I said, trying to get them to realize that it was ridiculous, that idea of theirs.

"I'm not old." Ace said grinning. "I'm only nineteen."

"I'm sixteen. And I don't find this funny at all." I angrily stood up and left the table, leaving them behind. With my chin held high, I proudly walked out of the canteen, and to the deck of the ship. We had arrived at the island, and the gangplank had been laid out. With one last look, confirming that no one was following me, I walked into the bustling town.

Pretty white fur hats were stalled out in one store, and admiringly I stroked the soft fur.

"Real rabbit fur madam. The leather is waterproof." A salesperson informed me.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"1,450 Beli." She curtly nodded.

Dang. I felt around in my pocket, and I produced five hundred notes.

"Hold it for me, okay? I'll be right back with more money."

As I spun around on my heel, Marco was standing there. He handed a thousand note to the lady.

"See it as an apology." Marco said.

I crossed my arms around my chest. The hat was handed to me in a bag, and as I thanked her, I walked away.

"Look Vignette, what we said about you and Ace was inappropriate. We shouldn't have done it."

"That you sure got right." I mumbled.

"We were already poking fun at Ace, and when you walked there, looking exactly like he did, we couldn't help it. You're probably not used to those kinds of comments." Marco went on, easily keeping up with my angry strides.

"Yeah."

"So I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" He asked me, smiling a sloppy smile. In some ways, Marco was like a big dog. He could be rough, but inside he was a real nice guy.

"You're forgiven."

"Now, what did you and Ace talk about this morning?" He asked me, grinning deviously.

"We had an argument." I said after some consideration.

"About what?" He pried further.

"We just disagreed about something."

"C'mon, you gotta give me more info! I need new teasing material on him!"

"It's personal." I said.

"Just tell me Vignette! You can trust me!"

"_You can trust me Vignette."_ Ace's words from this morning echo'ed in my head.

"We're family right? You've basically joined the crew."

"Marco, Ace discovered something by accident. It's something I'd like to keep private." I said, begging him with my eyes to stop.

"You can't keep secrets here long. Soon we'll know." Marco said with a knowing smile, leaving me standing there with an open mouth at how sure he was.


	7. Warm Dreams

My hair flowed freely down my back, the usually loose curls now excited and happy, bouncing around, happy to be free from my restraining clip. My pale blue eyes looked back at me, and my heart jumped in my chest when I noticed Ace in the door.

"Knock knock." He said dully as he saw me jump. Casually, he leaned against the wall. "Hey. Sorry I scared you." Awkwardly his hand raked through his thick black hair, unsuccessfully taming the little flips it made. What was he here for?

"Hey." I said, sitting on my bed, facing him. Thankfully I hadn't changed into my nightclothes yet. "What are you here for?"

"Just to talk. Sometimes they get real annoying." Ace grinned sheepishly, baring his white teeth.

"I wouldn't call it annoying." I said undecidedly. "More immature. Come sit here. You look uncomfortable."

Ace walked over, his big boots clunking with every step. I scooted over, making space for him. Immediately he kicked off his boots, and lay down on the bed fully.

"Hey!" I said, not really offended. I lay with my back against the wall, my skinny legs over his muscular ones. His pants had slightly moved up, showing a bit more of his legs than usual. "You have a farmer's tan." I giggled, pointing at the whiter part.

"So do you probably." Ace grinned.

"Yeah." I mused.

"So how's the rest of your family? Or is it only your dad who…" Ace left off.

"I have an older sister, but she married when I was six, and I barely saw her after that. And my mother… Well, she was afraid. Of him." I paused, not wanting to reveal much more. "What about you?"

"I have a grandfather and a brother. The old fart is annoying, and Luffy's head is thicker than the Red Line. But they're family, so I can withstand them."

"Golden child, eh?" I jokingly said.

"Yup, through and through." His head lolled back, and a big snot bubble formed from his nose.

"Ace? Ace? Hello?"

I crawled towards him, awkwardly moving over the very little free space his large body left me. The bubble enlarged dangerously close to my face, and I stood rock-still. Ace's mouth was wide-open, and you could hear him lightly snoring. Straightening my index finger, I poked his cheek. His stubble was rough to the touch.

"Wake up! C'mon!" I said, without any results. He kept on snoring evenly, not reacting in any way. I balled my hand up into a fist, and brought it down on his stomach.

"OW!"

Rubbing my fist, I glared at him. He's sleeping on _my_ bed, and he wasn't waking up anytime soon, it seemed. Seeing no other option, I grabbed my nightclothes, changed very uncomfortably behind my dresser, and walked back to the bed. One of his arms lolled off of the bed, so I grabbed it and pulled.

"Ungh!"

Ace moved one centimeter. Again and again, I pulled with all my strength, moving him bit by bit. Finally, he clattered off of the bed, falling in a strange position, his head to the side, and his torso was half in push-up position, and half spread out like a flat pancake. Gingerly I stepped over him and went to sleep in my bed, warmed by his body. His smell was everywhere, even in my dreams…


	8. Yearning

"Vignette?" I heard Marco's voice call. "Hello? What the…"

Groggily I woke up, and I tried to sit up. But I couldn't. Something heavy was lying on top of me. "Marco?" I called out. Turning my head to the side, I saw a familiar head full of unruly black hair. I screamed as loud as I could, and kicked my legs.

"Huh? Why?" Ace moaned as he stretched, his joints cracking loudly.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" I screamed loudly.

Ace turned his head and looked at me.

"Hey Vignette, what are you doing in my bed?"

"_Your_ bed? THIS IS MY BED!" I shrieked. He was smothering me, and his skin was hot. To say I was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

"Oh yeah…" He yawned, folding his arms behind his head. "The floor is so uncomfortable, and you weren't even using all the space…"

"Why didn't you go back to your own room then?" I furiously said.

"Too far." Ace said with a handsome grin.

"What is going on here?" Marco said, chuckling.

I glared at Ace some more.

"Since you guys traumatized her, I went over to check-"

"Something I already did." Marco interjected.

"And we talked."

"Is that all you guys did?" The blonde said, raising his eyebrow and grinning childishly.

"He fell asleep while he was talking! And he wouldn't wake up! So I shoved him off of my bed and went to sleep! Alone!" I angrily said, still trying to get away from Ace.

Marco laughed, and Ace was still relaxing on the bed.

"Oops." He said, grinning.

"Now can you please get off of me? You might be comfortable, but I sure am not!"

"No."

I glared at him some more, still not satisfied. Ace then wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. I tried to wriggle my way out of it, but his hold was strong. Marco then coughed, announcing his existence to us, who had all but forgotten.

"Pops wants to see you Vignette. About your official joining of the Whitebeard Pirates."

Ace's face became serious, and he sat up, releasing me.

"I'm going to get changed."

The two men stayed still.

"Oh, sorry."

"See you on the main deck."

They quickly left, and I sighed. My heart was still going crazy in my chest. I may act like I was angry with Ace, but how could I? Realizing that I could not loiter in here for long, I quickly showered and changed. My hair was neat again, the loose curls forming easily. Carrying up my skirts, I started running towards the main deck. Just before I came up, I waited and caught my breath. Then I walked outside, knowing for sure that my answer would be yes. Yes, I would join. Because my entire heart yearned for Ace, who was here, and was scared by the thought of returning to my birthplace, where my father was. A choice that wasn't difficult by any means.


	9. I Deserve an Apology

On my bed I curled up in a corner miserably. We had finally arrived at a summer island, after a series of autumn and winter ones. Everybody was clothed to the bare minimum, Ace finally not standing out as much as he did before. But he always would, to me. I hadn't gone out yet. How strange would I look in my usual full-length sleeves and full-length skirt? Everybody would ask why I wasn't dressed in skin-exposing clothes.

Peeking out of the door like a little mouse, I carefully walked down the hall. Paolo should still be in the kitchen, wrapping something up or even making lunch.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing dressed like that on a summer island? Don't you want show your beauty to your love?" Paolo asked as he saw me approach him.

"I don't have any such beauty Paolo." I responded, helping him washing dishes.

"What are you hiding under those clothes of yours?" He asked, pointing a knife at me.

"Nothing!" I quickly said. "I'm not comfortable showing skin, that's all." I mumbled, hoping he'd get the hint.

"You are the most terrible liar. Secrets can't be kept forever."

"Why are you talking about secrets? I don't have one." I said with an angry voice.

Everybody here wanted to know everything, and when I didn't tell them, they just proceeded to tell me that at some point in time they would know. Nobody here could respect my boundaries. Ace, Marco, and now Paolo. And it would be more, with this stupid summer island, suddenly changing how everybody dressed.

Paolo clucked his tongue.

"I don't have any!" I angrily hissed. I let the plate I was washing fall back into the water, and I stomped away from him. My skin was hot, and I was sweating too. Back to my room, I removed a few of my skirts and the blouse I wore under my top. Already I felt a bit better.

With a sigh, I grabbed my straw bonnet and purse and walked outside. Maybe I could find some ideas and cloth for what to wear. Buying winter clothing had made a dent in my money. The crew had already dispersed into various stores, and the streets were devoid of the well-known Whitebeard Jolly Roger. Many women were however dressed quite conservatively, like me.

Headdresses were very popular, ranging from hats like mine, to bandannas, and the richer inhabitants wearing jeweled headbands. They were loose blouses and harem pants, all in bright colors with cool patterns. I was already looking forward to the fabrics on this island.

After a long time, what seemed like hours, I found a seamstress's shop. An old lady was behind the counter, observing me as I picked out fabrics. But then I discovered an area, full with books! Millions of patterns, technique's and general information were there. Full of excitement, I started picking them out, amazed at the things inside. It made me realize just how much of a novice I was.

"Are you a seamstress yourself miss?" The lady asked as she walked towards me.

"Oh no! I'm no seamstress by far! Sewing is just something I enjoy." I quickly answered.

"I started like that too. Did you create that dress of yours yourself?"

"Yes. But it's not that well-made at all."

The old woman quietly looked at my stitching, her expression never changing.

"You have talent. If you develop it, you'll become very good. Wait, let me get something for you." She went up the stairs in the corner of the store, and swiftly came back with a leather bound book. "This is a journal. For you to record new patterns and any other things. Take it." The old lady said, pressing the journal into my hands.

"Thank you." I said sincerely, happy that she saw enough in my talent to give me this. I paid for my other things, and I stumbled back as I saw the pile of bags.

"Let me ask my grandson to help you." She offered. "Yadif!" She loudly shouted.

The volume amazed me. Such a tiny, fragile, sweet old lady, with such a billowing voice, with the volume of a blue whale. My eardrums were shaking, recovering from the brutal sound. But then a handsome guy descended from the stairs, complaining to his grandmother. He was wearing a simple red bandanna, a half way unbuttoned puffy shirt, and loose pants, with a sash on his hips. His feet were bare. He was handsome. Immediately, he grabbed the bags, and slung them over his shoulder.

In silence we walked together, back down the main street until the sea air filled your nose, an aroma I'd come to appreciate during the many weeks I'd spent on the Moby Dick. But when Yadif saw me walking in a direction that could only lead to one port: the one with all the pirate ships.

"You're a pirate." He simply said, disbelieving.

"Yes."

"Which crew could a girl like you belong to?" Yadif asked, now smiling, thinking I was lying.

"The Whitebeard Pirates." I said proudly.

He promptly started laughing. "Prove that one little girl!"

Suddenly Ace and Marco appeared, their tattoo's never more apparent.

"Hey Vignette. You doin' some shopping?" Ace casually called out.

I was still glaring at the guy, but now with a smug smile. "Yeah."

And then he did the most perfect thing ever for me to bash in that Yadif's smile. He turned around, showing the large tattoo clearly, calling out to Jozu that he was joining up with me. Yadif's eyes bugged out, and he let the bags roughly drop.

I was smirking at him, euphoric at Ace's wonderful actions. My face had an urge to blow a raspberry at the retreating guy, who was loudly cursing pirates.

"Why are you so happy?" Ace asked, confused at my big smirk.

"He didn't believe I was a Whitebeard Pirate, and then you guys came at the perfect moment and showed him your tattoo's and he ran off." I excitedly said. "But he dropped all my stuff."

They laughed.

"You can't blame the guy. You don't look like a pirate at all."

"With your dresses and blonde curls. You look too innocent."

"That's good I guess. Or else the Marines might arrest me, and that'd be a one-way ticket back home."

"How come? You have any family in the Marines?" Marco asked.

"Basically my whole family." I told him. "My father is the commander of the base you guys attacked on my home island."

"How come you didn't join? Sixteen is the recruitment age basically right?"

"I wasn't fit out for it." I said, leaving it at that.

"Hey, I'm going to go with Jozu to some of the bars." Marco said, "Later."

"So what did you buy?" Ace asked, picking up one of the bags and looking inside. "Sewing stuff?"

"Yeah. " I bent down to pick up the other bags, filled with fabrics, and weren't as heavy. But Ace did too, and our heads knocked against each other. And as we raised our face to apologize, our lips touched. It wasn't even a real kiss. A touch of the lips for a fragment of a second, stopped as soon as it started. Nothing really.

But to me everything. My first kiss, stolen away by the guy I liked. I was supposed to be happy. But how could I be, when it wasn't intentional, but unwanted? Ace's lips were soft. But I was almost angry. My hands covered my mouth, while Ace's grabbed my wrist, sensing I was going to flee. An uncomfortable silence filled the air, already full of tension. I was staring at him, unsure on what to say. Ace was looking back.

"My first kiss." I simply said.

"Well, that sucks." He then said, letting me go, and raking a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

And then I ran. I ran as fast as I could, back to the ship, leaving the bags behind and an unsure Ace.

"Vignette!" He shouted.

But I paid no heed. None at all. Because he stole it! But not in the way he was supposed to! It wasn't gentle! It wasn't sweet! It was an accident. Something not supposed to happen. Like a real relationship between me and him. I ran and I ran, my skinny legs carrying me away from that awkward spot. As I looked behind me, Ace was already catching up, with all the bags bouncing on his back.

He wasn't supposed to be sorry for kissing me! It was wrong! And I was angry at him for confirming that, that kissing me deserved an apology.


	10. Explanations

**Author: ** **I know, no author notes in the other chapters because I already had them written out, and I was in a hurry and I didn't want to have to write it xD So, first of all, all chapters are going to be pretty short. Some are four pages, some are one page, it doesn't matter to me. I just write a chapter about one thing, and that's it. That's also why I'm updating with two chapters every time. But, to all you readers who put it on alert, I REALLY LIKE REVIEWS! xD I got three, two of which were asked for by me TT^TT I work really hard on this story, and you make me jump for joy if you just write one word. I accept anonymous reviews, so don't hesitate! PRESS THAT BUTTON! One more thing, I made a picture of Vignette, it's on my deviant art, my name is Tropicall-chan. There's a link in my profile, and I'm putting a link here but I'm not sure if it'll show up. Please take a look! ^w^**

**.com/manga/?q=Vignette#/d36qi4u**

I finally stopped my fleeing in my room. The door was locked, leaving an angry Ace outside. His fist knocked against the door.

"Let me in Vignette! What did I do wrong? I apologized!" Ace said, annoyed at me.

He didn't understand. Of course he didn't. He was only human. But the halls were empty, and Ace had stamina. For a long time, Ace stood there. I peeked out of the keyhole, and he was still there. I then finally opened the door, and with a sigh he came in.

"Why are you angry at me?" He asked, closing the door. "I don't get it."

"You apologized."

He was taken aback.

"How can you apologize for kissing me?" I cried, tears running freely again. Angrily I rubbed at my eyes, disgusted at them for showing weakness.

Then Ace realized what I was getting at.

"But you don't want some random guy taking your first kiss right?" Ace then asked, still not understanding completely.

"But you're not some random guy! You know!" I said.

"What would you like me to do?"

Kiss me like you want to. Kiss me in the most unaccidental manner you can. That's what I want. Could I say this however? No. No.

"Vignette? What would you like me to do?" Ace asked again, uncertainty showing itself again in his voice. His brow was furrowed.

"Kiss me in a way that isn't an accident. Give me a real first kiss." I whispered so softly that even I could barely hear it.

But he heard anyway.

"I can't do that. I can't." His voice was pained. Why? Because he would never kiss someone like me? Why? So many reasons for that question.

"I understand." I softly said, trying to smile. "It what I was expecting anyway. I mean, its me we're talking about." I cried again during my babbling. "And so many other things… I mean –"

Ace then pressed me close to him. So close I could hear his heartbeat. So close I could smell his delicious smell, all his. His skin was touching mine. But all I wanted was for his lips to slowly touch mine in a deliberate manner. His thumbs, rough, wiped away the tears, and he looked me in the eyes. I almost thought he was going to kiss me.

"Vignette, I can't." He said, his expression sad. Sad because he knew he would never do anything of that kind with me. Because his body would never yearn for mine the way I did for his. "I'm all wrong. Trust me. You'll find someone better. Much better."

"You're not wrong! I am! I mean, I understand! But you don't have to make up stuff to make me feel better!" I said, now getting angry. He was just sparing my feelings by making up things about him. "You're not all wrong! You're not! How can you stand next to me and think that you are worse?"

"Vignette, what have you ever done wrong?" Ace said exasperated.

"What have I ever done wrong? Everything is all my fault! Everything! If I hadn't, if I hadn't! If I just hadn't –"

"Nothing is your fault! Shit happens! But you can escape from it! You can change! What I did to be so wrong… It can never change. From birth to death it'll always be there!"

"If it isn't my fault Ace, then how do you explain that the only one who, w-who got the brunt of his rage, of his belt, was me! Mama got words, but all my sister got was praise! If only I didn't turn out so bad, if I hadn't been born wrong, then my papa would have never had to do anything! I was born wrong! Wrong for everything that I was supposed to do! But you! You're strong, and you're handsome, and you can run…" My chest shook with my sobs. "But I'm ruined! I can't even wear a simple shirt! I'm weak, and I'm not nearly as pretty as the other girls…"

"You're the prettiest on this ship." Ace interjected. "How can you think otherwise? All the other women here, they're jealous of you! The only thing that's in your way is your age. But when you look in a mirror, you can't see ugly. You just can't."

I blushed, staring at him with an open mouth. _You're the prettiest on this ship_. _You're pretty_. The compliment echoed and echoed in my mind.

"But Vignette, I can't. Maybe you'll understand someday."

"Make me understand now Ace! Because you understand! And you can't just say, I can't and then not explain!" I cried, angry again.

"You'll never look me in the eye again. And I don't wanna lose that." He mumbled.

"But you know my secret!"

I sounded like a petulant child, but it is unfair!

He pushed me against a wall, his hands on my shoulders. He was scary, so scary.


	11. Promise

"Promise me Vignette. Promise me first!" He nearly shouted. "That you won't evade me. That you won't dare meet my eyes. That you won't act any differently."

What was he hiding? Was it as horrible as mine?

"I promise." I whispered.

"My father… Is Gol D. Roger."

My heart stopped beating, I stopped breathing, and I knew my eyes were filling with fear. The son of Gol D. Roger, a sure demon. The blood running thick in his veins, is evil blood.

"My mother died giving birth to me, she wanted to protect me."

He was staring right at me, his eyes pained.

But all I could think was; how could I love such a demon? Pirates themselves weren't so bad, but this went beyond that. I wanted reassure him, tell him I didn't care, but how could I lie about something that big. His hands left my shoulders, and he was gauging my reaction. My mouth opened, but my voice wouldn't say the words he wanted to hear. And so he walked away, away from me because I'd done exactly what he expected.

My body weakly slumped to the floor and tears ran. My heart was dumb, dumb, dumb. It still loved him nonetheless. But my mind was against this idea, against this feeling, with all its might. They both split violently, leaving my body in pain. I cried because my heart couldn't take over, even though I wanted it too, yet I knew I wasn't supposed to want it. Those stupid fantasies, me with Ace's child… If we did have a child, that child would have _that_ blood in him.

Is that what Ace's mother thought too? Did she violently reject the idea of loving a criminal live Gol D. Roger? What did she think when she saw Ace's face? She died bringing him into this world, bringing him into a world where he was surely going to be hated. Ace's name hid his bloodline, him being Portgas D. Ace. His mother, Portgas D. Something. She must have been pretty, with freckles. Did she have chocolate eyes too? Wild hair like galloping horses?

How could I still want to kiss him again? He was the death of his mother, the biggest fear of the Marines, and a threat to the entire world… He was threat to my well-being too, because as of now, I couldn't fight the energy to find him again, to look into his cursed eyes, even though I promised…


	12. Wrong

Thou shall see no evil. But what I see in my dreams cannot be undone. Thou shall hear no evil. But how can I ignore my racing pulse, sounding like a drum when he comes near. Thou shall speak no evil. I had not spoken it, but I wanted to. To say it was all right, that it didn't matter, and that I still craved his kiss. But I couldn't. Even as he looked at me with that sad look.

I tried to avoid him. I started eating at irregular times, so I couldn't sit with Marco and Ace anymore. Because I would tell him the impossible. He was so close yet so out of reach. Every time those sad eyes reached out, I could not grab the extending hand. Because to do so would be sin. But no matter how many times I told my heart, it would not listen. It still loved him nonetheless, the dumb thing.

Every time I slept, he appeared anyway. I would grab his arm, and I tell him, it doesn't matter. It doesn't. He then smiles his wonderful smile, and kisses me properly, with his soft lips. And I will smile and take his hand. His skin proceeds to touch mine, marked and tarnished as it is, but it doesn't matter to him. His smell will mingle with mine. And then we will become one.

But these dreams are forbidden, and they shouldn't matter to me. Still, I yearn for these dumb fantasies to become truth. But Ace said it himself. _I can't_. Words so true, they hurt. They hurt my poor heart, which has chosen the wrong thing.


	13. Undecided

**Late update, sorry ^.^; Things at home have been absolutely horrible, but I had these written already, so here they are **** Remember, I have a picture of Vignette (http:/ tropicall-chan. /# /d36qi4u) Remove the spaces and admire her! xD**

My entire chest hurts. Not only my heart, but my breasts now too. I had waited for them so eagerly, only to be disappointed when they never came. But now their existence is growing and growing. My dresses have to be altered. I know that they notice. I feel so awkward, in between a girl and a woman. When I talk to Marco, can almost feel his amused look.

Nobody says anything, but they all look. Just look. The only person who I want to look hates me most likely, because I haven't spoken to him ever since he revealed his secret. Does he look? Does he even care? Does he even care that I am becoming mature, like him? That maybe us being together is not that impossible?

And even though I shouldn't, I wonder what Ace thinks. I wonder if he would like to hold them like I do sometimes. But I can only wonder. Am I prettier to him with them? But we are no longer the same.

My scars are fading to almost the same white as my skin, barely noticeable. But some are still an ugly purple or bright red because they have never received proper care. Some weeks pass, and the scars remain the same. Finally my breasts stop changing too.

But Ace, he's still changing. Because with every day that passes that I do not speak to him, he has the right to become angrier and more frustrated. I wanted to know, I thought I was ready for it. But as soon as I got what I wanted, I stop talking to him altogether, just like he feared most likely. I'm not ready for a thing. Can I still erase my mistake? Or is what I'm doing unforgiveable? My heart wants him to forgive, but my mind wants him to remain angry forever, so that I will finally abolish my love for him. He's wrong. He's a demon! How can I love him?

All I need is a reason. A reason to unite my heart and my mind into partners again, able to work side by side. But what will that reason do? Will it destroy what I want and have with Ace? Or will it only further help it along? I can no longer decide what to hope for…


	14. Stood Up

It's Christmas, and we are staying near a winter island for that reason. Snow prettily covers the deck, and everybody is having a good time. They stay warm with alcohol, while I gather blankets and watch the snowflakes fall and fall forever. My special red dress remains unseen, because I know who I wanted to see it. But he has moved on.

He smiles happily now, laughing with his friends, and playfully kissing women. He's giving away those kisses like nothing, and I will never receive one. I'm not even good enough for nothing. The alcohol has made him drunk, like so many of the other. But to me, the alcohol burns my throat. Sadly I watched him have fun while I am miserable because I ruined it all for myself.

Marco and Jozu, intoxicated themselves, bring over a sleeping Ace.

"You guys haven't been talking for weeks for some reason!" Marco exclaims. "But just wait until he comes by again. And then you talk!"

"Whatever is going on… Ace ish…" Jozu slurred incomprehensively, and then they both went away, leaving Ace by me.

A dumb smile was still stuck to his face, and his breath slightly smelled. Evenly he breathed in and out, so it seemed as if he was sleeping. Slowly I sang my favorite songs, old ones, taught to me by my grandmother. Together we would sing as she made her lace and I sewed. Ace just peacefully continued to sleep. My songs turned sad, and I just sang them anyway.

But before I realized it, Ace had awoken and was intently watching me. I stopped singing abruptly and a blush formed on my cheeks. Would he be angry?

"Keep on singing." He almost sighed. "You have a nice voice."

And so I did, trying to not look at his face to gauge his reactions. But after a while, I ran out of songs to sing, and a silence presumed once again.

"I understand why Vignette. How can you love someone like me? It's just impossible, once you know."

"It's not impossible Ace." I said softly, for only him to hear. "Even after this month of telling myself why not to… My heart won't listen to my mind at all. It still stubbornly continues to beat faster when you're near. It doesn't matter. Because you are not your father." I perfectly reasoned. It had just come to me. The perfect one reason. The uniting one. My heart had finally gained control over my heart.

His head descended exactly to where my heart was. He was hearing the evidence for himself, as if he couldn't believe it. My heart was beating so fast, so loud, it would have been impossible for him not to hear. The sound was like galloping horses, the wild ones of Ace's hair.

And then his rough hand cupped my face, and his lips met mine. Slowly they moved, showing mine what to do. It was the kiss I'd yearned for so long. It was sweet and perfect. And then he suddenly stopped, stood up and walked away. Why? Had I not made my mistake right? I rectified it! He'd even kissed me! What did I do wrong? Had Ace decided against me? Did his heart not beat faster when I was near?

It was all very possible. So possible it hurt. But now it hurt so much more, because I'd gotten a taste of what it would be like, of what it _could_ be like. Being stood up. Oh, how it hurt.


	15. Betrayal

**Author: Sorry for not updating ;-; I completely forgot….. But now, I'm announcing a new updating schedule: A chapter on Friday and a chapter on Monday. Why? The story has started off, and it can progress at a less hurried pace. Also, I forget what happens in both chapters… If you don't like it, tell me! I'll change it back to the old one. Now for my trusty anonymous reviewer! Danielle-chan! Ace knows that Vignette likes him too (loving, in my opinion, is when you know each other very well, it's the next step in a relationship) but he doesn't want her to like him. He just kissed her, as in a goodbye. Argh, I'm saying too much xD Enjoy the chapter!**

I stood up, the cold air reaching me at last. Walking into the party, everybody welcomed me. But Ace was disappearing, and I didn't get it at all. It didn't matter. It didn't matter!

"Dance with me Vignette!" Marco slurred happily. I tried to look at Ace, and I automatically waltzed with Marco. Ace was grinning at some other girl. His hands slid down from her waist, to her hips. His face was suddenly in her neck, and he kissed her. But it was a different kind of kiss. Their mouths mashed roughly against each other, their bodies touching. It hurt to see. Was I just one of the girls he kissed? Or did he not even want to kiss me? Did he just do it because it would spare my feelings? Those feelings that he was destroying right now!

Marco then released me, and grabbed someone else. I felt silly, in the middle of the dance floor, standing there with watery eyes and no partner. A handsome guy walked up to me, obviously drunk from the smell he emitted, and without asking started dancing with me. His hands, like Ace's on that girl's, slid down from my waist to my hips. He brought my body closer to his, the sour smell of his breath now hitting me in the face.

His hands, not gentle at all, slid up again, but this time to my chest, where through my dress he felt me up. It hurt. But I didn't do anything, because who was I saving myself for? For Ace? Who obviously didn't care, by the looks of his hands on her body. His sour mouth kissed mine, so unlike Ace I wanted to go cry in my room. It wasn't how Ace was at all. But I saw him see, and all he did was keep the same grin, and continue with her to his room.

I pushed the guy away, unable to take it any longer. Ace was gone. He should be gone from my heart. He was going to have sex with her, and what could I do? I couldn't stand any more. I couldn't have any more images of Ace with others. My heart was so dumb, so, so dumb. So was I. Dumb. Running to my room, I took off the silly red dress, replaced it with my nightgown, and brushed my teeth so many times to get that stupid guy off of me. And then I cried myself to sleep, miserable with the numbing pain of betrayal.


	16. Hurtful Truth

**Author: Oh God… I feel bad for writing this… Forgive my poor author soul TT^TT**

**Now for the answers (in no particular order xD)**

**Stars-Sisters – I don't like writing sad stuff TT^TT Stupid realism…. .; Thanks to your review I remembered my new updating schedule xD Thank you for reviewing!**

**Danielle – I feel so bad making Vignette and Ace suffer! Hopefully they will make up soon! They better! :P Thank you so much for your wonderful compliments, reviews, and coaxing!**

**If I forgot you, I'm extremely, extremely sorry! Take a cookie and forgive meee!**

In the morning, the pain was a dull ache. His hands… I didn't want to get out of bed. Nobody on the ship did. Nearly everyone was hung over. I wanted to sob into my pillow again. But I wouldn't. No more tears would be wasted on him. He obviously wasn't wasting his time on a love that wasn't meant to be. Everything had changed, making it even more impossible. And then he'd ruined it so finally.

Kissing someone just after he'd kissed me. A kiss that made my lips tingle when thinking back… I sighed. But I was on breakfast duty, and I had to get up. Sluggishly clothing and cleaning myself, I entered the kitchen. Almost the entire crew was there, looking horrible. Paolo motioned me to come quickly. I hurried into the little room, and started serving the quickly forming line.

But then his face appeared, with big bags from a night spent with that… that… And I got so angry, I wanted to slap him. But instead, I blandly smiled and served him the runniest eggs and the most disgusting, ugly sausages there were. Ace disappointedly looked at his food, and opened his mouth to ask for something better. But my glare, full of venom, closed it back up again.

Smiling pleasantly at everybody else, I made a point of showing him that nobody else got crappy food. Stupid butthead. My shift passed quickly, and as I left to go back to my room, Ace grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Vignette –"

"Don't touch me." I hissed.

His hand retracted.

"What did I do?"

"If you can't figure it out, that just gives me all the more reason."

"All the more reason for what?" He asked with a confused look.

"For this." I pointedly said. And then I slapped him, the smack shutting up the entire room. My handprint appeared on his cheek, and everybody stared. Angrily, I stomped back to my room, leaving Ace standing there with a red cheek. I was too angry for words at him! How could he not realize what he had done?

In my room, I fumed. I wanted to lash out, but how? How many times would I have to slap him until I was satisfied? Then Marco opened the door apprehensively.

"Erm… Hey?" He said.

I motioned for him to come in.

"Did you seriously just slap Ace?"

"Yes."

"May I ask for what?"

"For him being a stupid butthead." I said. I sounded like a six-year old.

Marco smiled. "When was he being a stupid butthead?" He asked, almost mocking my words.

"During the party, I apologized to him. And he kissed me, but he then just walked away, and immediately started kissing another girl, and touching her and –" I broke into tears. "How can he just do that? And then not realize his mistake?"

Marco looked frightened at my display of emotion.

"I'm so dumb to believe in him!" I cried out.

He moved away from me.

"Erm… Would it make you feel better if you slapped Ace again?"

"Yes." I said after a pause in my sobs.

Immediately he jumped up to get Ace and to get away from me. But Ace already entered, and Marco pushed him in and closed the door.

"Fuck." Ace said, backing up against the door. "Marco, you ass!" He angrily shouted.

I walked up to him, my hand ready to strike. But I let it crumple down. Because I didn't really want to hit him. I wanted him to realize what he did, and then I wanted to hit him again.

"Why can't you realize?" I simply said, my arms limply hanging by my side. "That…"

"I realize." He mumbled. "I overheard you guys. Not on purpose! But I was drunk, Vignette!"

"Even if you're drunk, you can't just sleep with people!" I said.

"We didn't do anything! I had one of my fits!" Ace quickly denied, blushing at the memory very slightly.

"Yeah right…" I mumbled.

"You gotta trust me." He said. His posture relaxed as it was definite I wasn't going to hit him.

I calmed down a bit. He was still a stupid butthead. But I was no longer fuming at him.

"But you still ruined the kiss." I said, disappointed in him.

He then leaned down, but I pushed him away.

"That's even worse!" I angrily said. "Can't you do anything right?"

Ace then held my wrists, which were flailing around dangerously for him.

"And what about you? You didn't talk to me for an entire month when I told you! That oughta make me feel good! I felt like shit, and all you did was look away and avoid me even when you promised! Yes, I did screw that up, but you screwed up too! You're not doing much right either!"

"I don't go around kissing every single girl there is!"

"Who was kissing Tim not even five minutes afterwards?" Ace argued back. "You're acting like a child. This is exactly one of the reasons why it's not going to work." Ace angrily said, and he left.

The truth hurt.


	17. Custom Made

**Author: Sorry it's a day late, I was busy watching the Carnival parades on television ^.^; It's a pretty calm chapter, sorry about that. I'm going to New York tomorrow (YAAAY! I'm really excited!) so the next chapter might be a couple of days late, but I'll try to get it uploaded on Monday, ok? Enjoy!**

**Danielle: I hate making Vignette suffer, but she's wrong too! Ace and Vignette will work it out (it's a romance story! How can I deny you poor readers of the romance? :P) Thank you for the review and the compliment, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**If I forgot to answer your review, forgive me TT^TT I was in a rush to upload (actually procrastinating, found a new anime, Romeo x Juliet, it's really good! I recommend it!**

"Hey, you're Vignette right?" A girl asked. She had brown curls, and pretty hazel eyes. For the rest she looked pretty average, but in a good way. Sort of like the girl next door. Only with big breasts.

"Yes, I am." I said, trying to smile.

"I'm Echo."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Well, I overheard that you can sew pretty good, so could you please do me a favor? I want a custom-made party dress. I'll pay you! But I just wanted to know if you're open for that kind of stuff."

"I'd love to! But you don't have to pay me." I said, genuinely smiling.

"Oh, no. I insist! When could I come?"

"After my shift. I finish at eleven." I'll persuade her later to let me do it for free.

"Okay, see you then!"

I was standing there flabbergasted. Did someone really want me to make something for them? And they were going to pay me for it too? Without thinking I served the rest of the line, still shocked. Then it was eleven, my shift was over, and my hands were shaking. Echo then suddenly appeared in front of me.

"I forgot to ask where your room is." She said, sounding a bit embarrassed. "So, mind if I walk with you?"

"No, I don't." I said, my voice cracking.

"Am I forcing you into something? You sound like you don't want to do this." Her brow was furrowed was furrowed as she said this.

"Oh no, it's just that I've never made something for someone else. I'm just afraid I won't live up to your expectations." I explained.

"Really? But you're so good, I mean, you make all your clothes yourself!"

"I've been sewing these kinds of clothes for years. I've never really tried making a party dress before. So first we'll look at some different styles, to see which one you like, and then we'll get your measurements. Oh, and we have to choose a fabric." I quickly summed up.

We entered my room and as Echo looked around as I grabbed the things I would need.

"Okay, so here is a book, full of patterns. Just leaf through until you see something you like." I said.

Echo quickly flipped through the pages, and finally stopped at one. It was a pattern for a simple, floor-length dress, tight until the hips, and then gracefully draping down. It was strapless, which would be a challenge for me. It had lots of explanations though, even though I can't read at all really. I'll ask Marco or somebody to explain it to me.

"This one."

"Do you want to wear heels with this, or will it not matter if the dress reaches the floor?"

"I want to wear heels, but I also want a slit at the side."

"Ok, so let me take your measurements."

Quickly I jotted them down, my numbers crooked from the little writing practice I had. Echo looked at me sympathetically.

"Are you literate?"

"No, my father was against me learning how to write and read." I briskly said, not wanting to dwell on the memories of my father. "Now for fabrics, choose one please." I said, and I led her to my fabric closet.

Echo explored on her own for a while and she then sighed.

"Don't you have something black?"

"No, sorry." I said apologetically. "We could go buy one when we're at the next island though." I offered.

"Let's do that then. I'll come to you again, okay?"

"Okay." I said with a smile. "Bye Echo."

"See ya!" She cheerfully said, and then she left.

How did she find out I sew anyway, I mean, not a lot of people know. Marco and Ace know, Paolo too, but that's about it. Paolo never speaks to anybody else outside of the kitchen really, so it had to be either Ace or Marco. But it was probably Marco, as Ace and I were fighting yet again. But I wasn't giving up on him, even though I'm not going to him, bowing my head about my mistake. He was more wrong than I was, _I_ was the one who deserved an apology! Not him! He'd been rude to me too, to top it off. But first, I had to find Marco and ask him what the meaning was of this.


	18. Walking Away

**Author: Could I have updated earlier? **_**Abso**_**-freaking**_**-lutely**_**. Why didn't I? I didn't get any reviews until the end of the week (Thank you so much, Danielle :D). You guys want me to update, the least you could do is leave me a review. I don't wanna be all pissy, but I mean, c'mon! One word is enough to make my day! So, pleeeeeaaaassseeee? :3 I seriously thought everybody hated it or something…. v – v No reviews = no motivation to update on time. I have all these chapters, written out, ready to publish… Now, enjoy!**

**Danielle: Thank you much for reviewing! *hands cookie* Echo's gonna turn up a **_**lot**_** more, so I hope you'll like her :D I don't wanna spoil too much though~**

"Marco!" I angrily said the next day. "Are you going around telling people I can sew?"

"Huh, no. Why are you asking?" He responded with a confused look.

"Because a girl called Echo came up to me and asked me to tailor a dress for her!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No! I'm no good at all yet! And if someone's talking about how great I supposedly am, I'll only let people down!" I explained angrily.

"Well, I didn't do that. Talk to somebody else." Marco said, and he then left.

Did Ace do this? Was this some kind of revenge because I wasn't admitting anything? Angrily I stomped through the halls, trying to find Ace.

"Vignette." A deep voice called out. It was a large, fat man. His shirt exposed his chest hair, and he had unruly, coarse, black locks on top of his head, partially concealed by a bandanna.

"How do you know my name?" I carefully asked.

"Commander has been talking about you!"

I was fuming now. "What did he say?" I said, trying to keep my cool. He wasn't the one at fault.

"He said that you wanted to tailor things for other people, but that you were too afraid to ask, and so he was doing it for you. Nice of him, if you think about it!" He said, laughing.

"He's lying! I can't tailor things for other people. I'm no good. I never asked him anything!"

"Ah, we'll see about that. Many of the women here have been talking excitedly about this, so we'll see, we'll see." He said.

"Do you know where I can find Ace, sir?" I asked, trying to leash in my anger until I found him.

"I'm Teach, not sir! And Ace, he's in the gym."

"Thanks!" I called as I made headway to the gym. I'd never been there before, but I knew where it was. Just follow the smell of sweat and the trail of disappearing wet, footsteps. Soon the pungent smell hit my nostrils, and I quickened my already fast pace. And then I entered the room, full of sweating, grunting people. I looked out of place in my dress when all these people were wearing exercising clothes.

Everybody strangely looked at me.

"Can I talk to you Ace?" I finally said.

Ace then walked forward, clad in cut-off sweats, nothing more, and his skin shiny with sweat. His hair was stuck to his head and neck. His cheeks were flushed, making his freckles stand out even more.

"Finally acknowledging a mistake?" He said with a smirk, walking away from the other people.

"No. I'm here to talk about yours." I said with gritted teeth.

He just smirked some more. "Again, huh?"

"You can't go telling people that I will tailor things for them!" I said. "I won't be able to satisfy them! And making up a story about it too is the worst. I don't like liars, especially when they're wrong. When I'm ready to sew for others, I'll approach people myself. I don't need you doing that for me!"

Ace was still silent, just intently looking at me.

"Well, say something!" I exasperated.

"I don't think it's a mistake. And you are ready; you're just not ready to admit that. I mean, you might actually praise yourself. Why admit anything good about yourself? You're too messed up by him to see that. When are you going to finally admit that you were wrong too? I'm not going to keep on coming to you, and I won't wait forever."

He walked away, back to his friends, and leaving me there, still angry. If he wasn't so intent on making me admit my mistake…

"I'm not going to wait forever either Ace." I angrily called out, and then I walked away.


	19. Inseam

**I like this chapter~! Sorry for the later update, I have this other story I'm also writng (.com/1136772-double-trouble-watty-awards-2011). If you like it, please make an account and vote and comment, because I'm trying to win this competition. I'd really appreciate it! xD Now, enough with my ruthless spamming, here's the story!**

**Danielle: Ace is supposed to be right, and they're both being pigheaded idiots. Blegh. Don't worry though, things will be amended. Thank you for reviewing!**

Should I apologize? I was getting tired of having to ignore Ace's questioning smile at all times. Tired of the discrepancy in my body. Submitting was almost wrong in my mind. Taking steps back. Was it different than from before? Or would it be the exact same thing? But Ace was nothing like Papa. Nothing at all. They are so dissimilar it's almost funny. But he had been doing good things for me, even when fighting.

Many women had been ordering dresses and clothes, some I had made and given to them, and some I still had to buy the fabric. Slowly I was gaining friends, Echo one of them. She was always lively, chatting almost all the time. But I didn't mind, it was nice to listen to, and she didn't expect a lot in return. I think she was just happy someone would listen to her. Then, the door opened and Ace came in.

"I need some new pants." He simply stated, grinning at me.

Was he mocking me? Was he here just to see if I could take on this new task he had presented upon me? Or did he genuinely need new pants? The ones he was wearing were truly worn and threadbare.

"I don't have any black material." I simply said.

"I have some." He said, producing a paper bag with some black material neatly folded.

"Were you planning to come here all along?" I asked, keeping my tone neutral, even though I was getting really annoyed.

"Of course!" Ace answered with a smirk, chuckling to himself.

"Let me take your measurements first." I said without any emotion, getting my measuring tape out.

I could almost feel his smirk and content radiating off of him as I measured his hips, and his upper legs. But then I had to measure his inseam. I couldn't simply place my measuring tape _there_!

"What else do you need to measure?" Ace asked, grinning widely. He knew exactly what I was supposed to do.

"Inseam." I mumbled.

He laughed openly. "Well?"

"Measure it yourself." I said, handing him the tape.

"No."

Angrily I glared at him. "This is sexual harassment!"

"Nothing sexual about this. Unless you want it to be." He wagged his eyebrows.

"I liked you better when you were polite."

Ace expectantly looked at me, still with that annoying grin, obviously waiting for me to go ahead.

With a sigh, I placed the measuring tape on the rim of his current shorts. The slight chest hair that formed a line going down from his belly button tickled my hand. And then, I oh so embarrassingly had to place my finger just below _there_. I then quickly snatched it up and jotted down the measurement.

He laughed. "Growing up so fast."

"Unlike you. How long have you been planning this?" I grumbled.

"Not that long at all actually." Ace answered stretching his body. All his muscles became even more visible than usual.

"Look Ace, sorry for being so childish about the Christmas thing." I muttered quickly.

"Did I hear an apology there?" Ace smirked.

I glared at him.

"I forgave you a long time ago you know. Just wanted to hear you say it." He childishly laughed.

"Can't you act like an adult?"

"No. I can't."

He came closer to me, his forehead touching me. I closed my eyes, expecting a kiss. But he then ruffled my hair and laughed once more.

"It's my birthday tomorrow by the way. Better think of a gift, don't you think?" Ace casually said, getting ready to leave. "I have one gift request though. I want a birthday kiss." With a wink, he shut the door and walked away.


	20. Birthday Kiss

**Author: Yes, I suck. Yes, I don't deserve any reviews for this chapter. I haven't uploaded for six weeks. Why? I was in a big slump. For me, my life has just taken a big change, and not in a good way. I haven't been feeling completely well in ages. But, things are going better now, so no worries! I did write tons more chapters too, I just haven't uploaded them. So, please accept my apologies, and enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, to any Dutch people reading this: HAPPY QUEEN'S DAY! A little explanation to most of you: Queen's Day is us Dutch people celebrating the birthday of ****our late Queen Juliana. We have flea markets, and all wear orange, and it's just tons of fun. If you Google "Koninginnedag", you'll get an idea of what it's like :)**

******If you saw this early, I hadn't replied to my anonymous reviewers. Here are my replies:**

****

**Danielle – I'm not planning on making this story depressing xD Those chapters were just cruel things from my soul :P**

**Yuzuki – I'm sorry to have made you wait :c I'm very happy though that you enjoy my crazy little scribblings :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**~**

_I want a birthday kiss_, Ace had said. So blunt, so rude, but so enticing to me. He wanted _me_ to kiss him. But was it only me? Or did he ask everybody? But why did he want me to kiss him? In my life, I'd only had three kisses. One accidental one, one sweet one, and one horrible one. Would this one turn out horrible, or would it be exciting and new? Would it be good for me only, and horrible for him? My nerves were snapping at each other like a bickering couple.

It was early in the morning, Ace's birthday. Would he be up yet? Usually he was up late, around noon… But when did he expect me to kiss him? He was going to be surrounded by friends all day long! And why did he want me to kiss him anyway? I liked it when he kissed me. He was always so confusing, saying he'd forgiven me a long time ago, but still not talking until he got an apology. And then almost forcing me to measure his inseam, as if he liked seeing me embarrassed.

Mother had always said the only girls who touched men without being married to them were the sinful ones. Was I now considered sinful? Yes. Such a dumb question to ask, especially to myself. I loved someone with a demon's blood in them, and dreamed about him in inappropriate ways for an unmarried girl. I remembered the ticklish feeling of his slight chest hair. Blushing, I moved the thought away.

Ace's pants were almost finished; I'd even added belt loops and the many pockets. For my first article of men's clothing, it was pretty good, I thought to myself. Holding them up, I tested the zipper and the button. Would I ever unbutton and unzip his pants when he was wearing them? I blushed. I shouldn't be thinking about these sorts of things! They were finished. Should I go bring them to him? Or should I wait later? When I brought them, I could very quickly kiss him on the cheek, that wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't sinful either. And he'd never specified _where _I should kiss him. Again I blushed at where kisses could be given. From your neck to your collarbone, back up to your ear, and then down… No!

My cheeks by now must be as red as a tomato. Then I heard a knock.

"Come in." I called out, laying the pants next to me.

Marco stepped in.

"Hey Vignette. We completely forgot to tell you, but today is Ace's birthday. Anyway, we're planning a party, but Paolo won't start making a cake, saying we should come earlier, and bla bla bla. You know how he is. So, we were wondering, can you make a cake for Ace that will feed around three hundred people." Marco awkwardly asked.

"Erm… I've only made small cakes before." I said. "But if you want I can try."

"Good, come on then!" He said, grinning now.

He hurried, and I had to almost run to be able to keep up with him. Inside the mess hall, everybody was expectantly looking at me.

"Can't anyone else make a cake?" I whispered to Marco, not wanting to be offensive.

"No, not really."

"Oh. What kind of cake does Ace like?"

"He likes chocolate."

An idea formed. I knew the recipe for a cake for 10 people by heart. So if I just multiplied that amount by thirty we would have enough batter. But did we have pans big enough? Quickly I started looking around, and then found a pan that was just mammoth. In the pantry and refrigerator I saw that we had enough of everything.

"I need some people to help me." I meekly called out.

Some people walked up to me, and I gave them instructions, and soon the delightful smell of warm, molten chocolate filled the entire canteen. And after an hour, we took the cake out, which was a moist, and just gooey enough. After we finished frosting it, we all proudly looked at the large cake. It wasn't exactly beautiful, but it showed the hard work we'd put in it.

As I started cleaning the kitchen, still in my chocolate-spattered clothes, I heard Ace's voice.

"Huh?"

"Oh fuck!" Marco cursed.

"Wait, is this for my birthday?"

Quickly I hid, embarrassed. Chocolate was everywhere on me, in my hair, on my face, under my fingernails, my dress. I must look hideous! Everybody was laughing now, taking the ruined surprise lightheartedly. How do I escape? How do I get to wash myself and look pretty for him today? Softly I walked out, and just as I reached the door, I heard Ace call my name.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around with a sheepish smile. "I need to change, I look hideous." I embarrassedly said.

"No you don't." Ace grinned. "Did you make the cake?" he asked, noting my obscenely dirty clothes compared to the others.

"Oh no! Everybody helped!"

"Without her there would be no cake!" Someone shouted, probably Marco. "Paolo refused to wake up from his beauty sleep, and none of these retards know how to bake."

I blushed under all the attention. "I'll be right back!" I squeaked, and then I walked as fast as I could back to my room before anyone could stop me. Quickly I collected a new dress, and then walked to the end of the hall. Locking the door, I quickly undressed and showered as fast as I could. Sweet-smelling brown water went down the drain, down, down, down into the sea. And now I smelled like roses again, and I looked neat and pretty.

And so I returned to the party, with Ace's pants in my hands, neatly folded in plain tissue paper. Everybody was devouring cake. Ace and Marco sat in front of each other and were doing a competition to see who could eat the most cake. Both were covered with crumbs, and chocolate frosting and I smiled. They all looked so happy, partying in a half-decorated canteen. But no one else had any gifts, so I just sneaked away again, feeling a bit stupid. I'll bring it tomorrow.

But Ace said he wanted a gift from me, a birthday kiss. So he only said it to me… Butterflies happily danced around in my stomach. I hadn't eaten yet either… So I returned once again, and took a piece of chocolate cake, one of the last. Marco and Ace were now groaning, still grinning, and rubbing their bloated stomachs.

"That was a good cake!" Ace laughed.

"Doesn't matter how good it is, I won't be able to look at chocolate cake for the rest of my life."

I smiled at them, and then looked in the fridge, and poured two glasses of milk, which I shyly brought to them.

"It helps. Against stomach pain." I said, with a stupid smile plastered to my face, just like my hair was plastered against my back still.

"Happy birthday Ace." I said, and I leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek, blushing. Some chocolate was on my lips now. I wiped it away while looking at my feet.

Marco was grinning at me and Ace, and I blushed a deeper red. There. I'd given him the kiss. Nobody else had noticed, and I quickly swallowed my cake, and almost fled out of the room. It was New Years, and I would come back for the fireworks. I didn't like parties where people drank and were loud. Once, before things had gone bad, Papa had taken me to a Marine party with him. I'd been wearing a beautiful dress, and I'd danced with my 'uncles' all night long. But this party was going to be different…

It was going to be full of pirates, and Ace was going to be there.


	21. New Year

**Author: ON TIME! As promised ;D Hope you guys like this chappy!**

I had changed yet again, but this time into a sparkly brown dress. Unlike usual, I wasn't wearing any underskirts, and so the skirt flowed freely down my body. It was covered in sparkles, and with every move I made, the light would reflect off of it in pretty patterns. Many had come to me, asking for some quick alterations to their dresses, which I did happily for them. Their stiletto heels sounded through the hall, followed by men's dress shoes.

I walked out, wobbling a bit on my heels. Echo had insisted on me borrowing some, and thus I was wearing them as to not hurt her feelings. Slowly I regained balance, and bravely walked up to the deck. My heart kept on beating faster and faster as I looked around for Ace. I hadn't seen him since I kissed him on his cheek. Would he chuckle? Or would he be annoyed, that I hadn't dared to kiss him on the mouth?

Nobody paid attention to me, and I pushed my hair back. It curled fully now, framed my face, and blocked my vision. I still had all my skin covered, except for a tiny bit of my chest. Only faintly could you see one scar, but it was alabaster against alabaster, almost impossible to recognize. And then I saw him. His hair was combed back, and he wore an unbuttoned suit jacket with a white dress shirt under it. My heart beat even faster now, and he saw me.

I froze, wondering what I should do? Postpone his reaction for a bit longer? Or face it with courage? However, I could barely walk in these wobbly bronze heels, much less run. And so I hesitantly walked toward him. He motioned me to come to a private spot. Well, as private as it could get, but nonetheless. I followed him, and I bit my lip.

"You know that's not the gift I wanted." Ace said, grinning handsomely. Chocolate was still on his breath, but his teeth were a shiny white.

I shyly looked away. Focused on how his ear just slightly peeked out from under his hair.

"Gimme my proper birthday kiss." He now whispered, his chocolaty breath hot in my ear. His hair tickled my cheek. His teeth nipped my earlobe, and goose bumps were raised on my skin. Fireworks started lighting up my vision, bright and colorful in the sky. Without my command, my hands cradled Ace's face, his skin smooth. His chocolate eyes smiled at me, knowing exactly what I was going to do.

Our breath mingled as I let my lips near his. And then I slowly mimicked the movement I remembered from Christmas. It was better, a slight chocolate taste appearing on my taste buds. His lips were warm, and his teeth nipped slightly at my lower lip. Quickly he took over, one of his hands at the small of my back, pushing me towards him even more so, the other one pushing some of curls out of my face. One of my hands moved into his hair, soft and still slightly damp from his shower.

His lips stopped moving slowly, and roughly continued. As if he couldn't get enough of me, his lips were devouring mine. My lips started doing so too, and our kiss became heated. I let my teeth nip his lips, and his breathing became uneven. His mouth moved to my neck, kissing and nipping there. His breath seemed to be even hotter there. He then moved to my collarbone, and then came back up, littering my skin with butterfly kisses.

His cheeks were flushed, and he was grinning. His hair, first neat for his doing, now in its regular mussed up state. Ace's lips were swollen and reddish.

"Now, that's a kiss." Ace panted in my ear.

Fireworks lit up my field of vision. Inside, I was exploding too. My heart was beating so fast, and all it wanted was more, more_, more! _And so I slung my arms around his neck, and kissed him again, not caring that anyone could see us, not caring about anything but that kiss. Our lips crashed again, and Ace all to happily obliged. My fingers once more knotted in his hair, and Ace's hands were at my waist, my hips…

His tongue slowly traced my lips, adding even more heat. And I realized what he wanted, and I did exactly so. It was even better, and my tongue soon learned how to dance with his. We broke apart, panting for more air. We looked at each other, Ace grinning in a knowing way.

"Happy New Year Vignette."


	22. Omake! New Year

**Omake! Ace's POV of Chapter 22! As an apology for my not-updating. And because I had this idea~**

My birthday had all been forgotten as fireworks climbed up into the sky. Everybody was dressed up for no reason, and I had to oblige. For once, I'd combed my hair back, and wore something over my upper body, concealing my tattoos. Vignette was nowhere to be seen. She was easy to notice, with her almost white-blond hair. How she even thought she could just sneak away was funny. From the moment she walked out, my eyes were on her, as they so often were these days.

My first thought then was how delicious it would be to help her from that chocolate everywhere, but I don't think Vignette would have appreciated it as much as I would've. So with an amused look, and my lewd thoughts playing in my head, I watched her until she was about to leave. And then she'd walked up to me later, surprising even me. I thought she was really going to kiss me right there and then. She'd kissed me on my cheek, and then fled. Was kissing me that embarrassing for her? Marco had laughed at my disappointed face, but I was going to get my kiss for sure, a _real_ one, not a kiss you'd give your mom.

And then she appeared. For once, her hair wasn't clipped back, and her curls bounced with every step. Her dress was a glittery one, but this time it draped over her slight curves that continued to baffle me. I knew I liked women with big breasts and hips, but as soon as she came in my sight, that like flew out of the window. At first, she looked like she barely left girlhood, with tiny, underdeveloped breasts, and narrow hips. But then suddenly, breasts appeared, still not big by any standards but breasts all the same. Her hips widened and she became all that more enticing. Thoughts of actions that wouldn't occur for a long time kept on appearing, and it became harder and harder to push them away…

All of it had started when she said she _wanted_ me to kiss her. Vignette was unpredictable, announcing loudly that I was an 'old guy', and the next moment getting angry at me for apologizing for something she surely didn't want. But now I would let her kiss me, and if she'd then get angry, she had no one to blame but herself. I motioned for her to come to a private spot. Would she come? She should know what I would do. But Vignette followed me, the light reflecting off of the sparkles, and she stopped when I did.

Nervously she was biting on her lip.

"You know that's not the gift I wanted." I said, grinning at how she was getting so nervous about kissing me. It wasn't anything new.

She looked away from my eyes.

Teasing her some more, I came closer.

"Gimme my proper birthday kiss." I demanded, nipping her earlobe, devoid of a piercing.

Her soft hands cupped my cheeks. Vignette's light blue eyes nervously looked into mine. Her soft breath washed over me, and then she kissed me. I let her control it for a while, and then I started nipping her lower lip. My hand was at the small of her back, even though I wished I could go lower. I pressed her slim body against mine, and my other hand ran through her soft curls. Her hands went into my hair, her fingers slightly massaging my scalp. If only I could take her to my room… But it was so impossible.

I kissed her more roughly now, craving more passion so badly. And then, as if she was teasing me, knowing how hard I fought for control, she gently nipped my lips. I moved my mouth to her neck, tasting her skin, leaving marks, showing everybody she was _mine_. Kissing my way back up, I looked at Vignette's face.

Her eyes were lidded; her lips were red and swollen. One moment of letting my control slip, and I would do things she wasn't ready for right there and then.

"Now that's a kiss." I panted in her ear.

Walk away Ace, before you'll go further. Before you'll run your hands all over her, hitch up her long skirt and – Vignette kissed me again. Her arms were around my neck, as if she was encouraging that line of action. My lips crashed against hers, full of fire. My hands ran down her sides, wishing they could make contact with her bare skin. I wanted more, and Vignette gave me it all. Her tongue slowly traced mine. We broke apart, both panting for air. Vignette smelled like me, her breath the same as mine, and my scent all over her, drowning out her roses. I couldn't help but grin.

"Happy New Year, Vignette."


	23. Heavenly, No Matter What

**Author: I have one small favor to ask you guys today. It's May 4****th****, **_**Dodenherdenking**_**, or Remembrance of the Dead. On this day, in the Netherlands, we have two minutes of silence. Even the trains stop, everything stops. So no matter who you are, please, just sit still and think of the many lives WWII destroyed in the Netherlands, or war in general. In the Netherlands, we had the highest death per capita rate, and from the over 10,000 Jews that were boarded off to concentration camps, only 800 returned. Thank you guys. Even if it's May 5****th****, or whenever you see this, please. May 5****th**** is **_**Bevrijdingsdag**_**, when Canadian soldiers liberated us. So if there are any Canadians reading this, a hug from my country **

"It's shopping time!" Echo called out, waking me up.

"Hooray…" I mumbled, turning over to get comfortable again.

"Wake up sleepy head! We gotta get out early, 'cause we're going to give you a wardrobe make-over! Oh crap, I wasn't supposed to say that, well whatever." She babbled on.

"Wait, a make-over?" I said, sitting up straight. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing, nothing! It's just that, they don't flatter you like other clothes could."

"I don't like showing skin, Echo. That's why I wear these clothes." I softly said. "But if you guys can find clothes that still don't show skin, I don't mind."

I didn't want to hurt their feelings, and they weren't ill intentioned.

"Okay! So, see you in the canteen?"

I nodded, and she left. Unhappily I swung my legs out of the bed, and went over to get dressed. Afterwards, I examined myself in the mirror. Today's dress was red, and the top had some white lacing. I liked how my dresses looked on me. But how were clothes supposed to flatter me? Sometimes, I didn't get fashion at all. I had an entire entourage of people who obviously did, and were willing to help me.

As I stepped into the canteen, the entire group was sitting there chatting with each other.

"Hi." I said shyly, not used to being the leader of such a large group.

Everybody excitedly greeted me back, and soon we were walking into the city.

"Now! We have a surprise for you!" The girls said in chorus. "We're going to give you a make-over! Echo told us you don't like exposing skin, so we'll just work with that!"

I pretended to be surprised, and they dragged me into a store.

"Keana here is from this island actually, so she knows every good place here!" A girl called Sanna told me. She was pretty in a different way, with dark, dark skin and bleached white hair to match. Her violet eyes stood out prettily too.

Keana immediately started leading the group into nondescript store. But as soon as we entered, we saw the cute clothes that weren't expensive at all. I was pushed into the changing room and tons of clothes were passed to me. As quickly as I could I changed into an airy blouse, made from a not really opaque material with knotted flowers at its sweetheart neckline. It didn't show any of my scars at all. Paired with were lavender harem pants, which were really comfy. As I stepped outside, everybody nodded in approval.

"Yup, that's a taker."

And so it continued, until I'd spent my entire allowance and left with four large bags. But they didn't stop at all, and then we finally entered a store, full of party dresses. They handed over elegant dresses, cute ones, sexy ones, but then there was a backless one. I examined my back, the most heavily scarred area in the mirror. There was only one scar that was still slightly pinkish, all the other ones had faded nicely. Hesitating, I put the dress on. It was light blue, and very tight. It made me look much older.

Examining my back yet again, I carefully angled myself to see if the lighting would affect it.

"Vignette?" Echo called out, opening the curtain. "You've been in there for-"

She gasped. She'd seen. Not again. How stupid was I? I mentally bashed myself.

"You _have_ to get that one!" She squealed instead.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

She dragged me out for everybody to look, and I felt so self-conscious, so nervous, but they all complimented me. Only then Keana walked over, examining my back.

"How did you get these scars?" She asked with a frown.

"Oh, I fell once from a hill. It was very dry, and my entire back was scraped open." I quickly lied.

"Damn." She said, content with my answer.

"But I can't pay for this dress." I said sadly, fingering the satin.

"We'll pay for it! You have to have this!" Sanna said, producing a neat stack of bills.

"I'll pay you back." I said.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled.

I changed back into my normal clothes, but I was pushed back in with one of the previous outfits. I would have never chosen it myself, but I was nearly forced to buy it. It was a tight lacy top with silk laces tying it together. The pants were black and formfitting too, and they had bought black boots with it. The entire group had insisted that I wear it, and had exchanged knowing smiles. It wasn't as cheap as it sounded, all you could see was a bit of my sides and a bit of my thighs through my tights.

We then continued to buy fabrics for their dresses, and then they all started giggling.

"We have another surprise for you! Everyone goes to this club, you'll love it!"

More giggles followed.

"That's why you couldn't wear your old clothes." Sanna said, grinning widely.

Echo covered my eyes, and I blindly walked until we reached the mysterious place. Loud music met my ears, and then the club itself was revealed. Muscular men were dancing on a podium.

"Is this a strip club?" I shrieked.

They all burst out in laughing, pushing me forward to one of the male dancers. He was barely dressed and he grinned at me, pushing his groin forward to my face. I backed away.

"No, let me go away!" I said embarrassedly.

"C'mon, have some fun! You don't have a boyfriend right?"

Echo happily pushed some money into the man's tiny shorts, to which the guy proceeded to dance with more enthusiasm.

"Five hundred beli for a special show for our friend here." Sanna said, pushing the money into his butt.

The guy nodded, jumped off of the podium and started circling around me. Everybody was hooting, while I just wanted to get away. Yes, he was handsome, but I didn't want this guy to… I then saw a familiar mop of blonde hair. Marco? I had to get out of here; he would never let me live this one down. And then, I saw Ace's bright orange hat. I saw them turn to see where all the noise was coming from, and then laugh at me.

But Ace, what was he thinking? I was dressed up strangely, and this random guy was doing something I didn't even want to know. Blushing, I pushed Echo near the guy and ran away from the intrusive stripper. As I glanced at Ace, he was intently watching a topless woman dance around a pole together with some of the other commanders, who were watching me and were talking about something. She had the same blonde curls as me, and the same blue eyes. Wait… I knew her.

"Paulina?" I called out. "Paulina?" I walked towards her, only to see the recognition dawn upon her.

What was my older, _married_ sister doing in a strip club?

She paused with her show. "Vignette? What the hell?"

However, she then resumed doing her show and I aw Ace and Marco look at me. How would somebody like me know a stripper?

"You know her?" Marco asked with a confused face.

"She's my older sister!" I shrieked in a panicky voice. Maybe she'd been abducted? She didn't seem really happy to see me…

"You kidding me?" Ace said. "I thought your sister was married."

"That's what I thought too."

Marco started talking to some shady-looking guy, and then Paulina disappeared, only to reappear dressed in trench coat and some slinky dress.

"How did you end up in a strip club?" I asked with my brow furrowed.

"I ran away from that dickhead Andrew. Sailed with a couple of merchants, and then got a job here. It pays." She said, not looking me in the eye. "More importantly, what are you doing here? And with Whitebeard Pirates? Pirates are dangerous folk sis, no matter what they say. And what would Dad do if he saw you dressed like that?" She said worriedly.

"I'm a pirate. And I have a new dad. And I wasn't just topless on a stage." I stubbornly said.

"Let me guess, Whitebeard by these thugs their tattoos? What kind of shit have you gotten yourself into." Paulina said sounding annoyed.

"What about you then? You're a stripper, I'm not. You can't criticize my clothing choices when you are barely dressed most of the time." I angrily mumbled.

"Don't you go acting all high and mighty when you're a criminal!" She snarled. "Are you attacking Marines now? Killing civilians?"

"I don't attack anybody! I have kitchen duty for Christ's sake!"

"And what are you doing with these guys? Do you even know their bounties? They're killing machines!"

"What's wrong with them?" I angrily said.

"What isn't wrong with them?"

"What's wrong with you! They can hear every word!" I said. We had entered the ship, and they awkwardly walked behind us.

"You mean what's wrong with you! You're the one who Dad hates for a reason. He never hit me!"

"I didn't get married to a guy I didn't love!" I angrily said, my eyes getting watery. Of course she had to go there, point out the one thing that she surely never did.

"Do they even know Vignette? They're your 'family' right?" She said mockingly. "I bet they have no idea how you got those scars right there!" She angrily screamed, tearing one side of the laces completely. My top sagged, and desperately I held it up.

"Do you're so called friends here know why you dress like an nun? Why you're so afraid of every single thing?"

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard Marco ask.

"No, they don't right?" Paulina continued.

My voice was lost in my fear that she was going to tell everybody. The entire group of girls was on the ship now too, and others were gathering, watching the show.

"Don't tell Paulina." I whispered. "Please don't."

She just scowled, and tore the other side of silk ribboning. No matter what I did, my ribs were exposed. The still purplish scars stood out, and nobody said a thing.

"Almost every day, our beloved father would hit this self-righteous, egocentric bitch! She would cry, beg him to stop, and afterwards she would meekly roll up in a ball, feeling sorry for herself. And then here she is, crying yet again." Paulina viciously said, every word dripping with the venom formed from her bitterness

Ace placed his knife on her neck.

"We don't give a shit about what happened. Now, you can either leave by yourself, or we might keep you hostage. I mean, we're ruthless criminals here, and we do this just for fun." He mockingly said. Paulina glared at him.

"I'll go." She snarled, and she left.

Miserably I ran away, pushing my way through the crowd, all the way into my room. My tears kept on running. I discarded the ruined shirt, and hugged my knees to my chest. What now? They all knew. Ace entered without knocking.

"We don't care Vignette. Your history is of no importance to us."

He sat next to me.

"But you know what's important to me? You looked hot as hell in that shirt." He whispered in my ear. He pushed me closer to him. "But you look even hotter without it."

"I don't. All my scars, out in the open." I whispered hoarsely.

His rough, callused fingers started stroking the satiny scars. It felt too good to be something so bad. Why would he want to touch the scars, scars that made me ugly. His lips made his way down too, and my legs straightened over the floor. Sweet kisses all over my skin. A soft moan escaped from my mouth, surprising me. And then Ace came back up and grinned.

"I like it when you're all out in the open for me." He whispered. "'Cause your skin against mine is just heavenly. No matter the scars."

**Author: I hope you guys didn't skip my authors note at the beginning. This is five pages for you guys, so be pleased :) Please review?**


	24. Tease

**Author: Okay, I actually have an excuse for not uploading. One: I live in a freakin' third world country where internet is not a 24/7 thing. Lately, I'm ecstatic when I come home from school and there's an internet connection. Two: My finals are coming up, and I'm studying and everything, plus homework leaves very little free time. And three: I just got obsessed with a new anime (Hetalia Axis Powers O3O) and I wrote a 26-page first chapter, 12K words, and it's not even complete v – v But, here I am, uploading! I do apologize, but I have excuses . This chapter is long, and I think you'll like it~ hehe~**

**Review Reply's:**

**Yuzuki – Yay :D Yes they are indeed, Ace is 20, so of course he'd want to sort of move on pretty quickly. I actually have up until chapter 48 or something written out, and there's gonna be more than that. But, it's probably not going to go over a hundred chapters… So, I don't have a clue as to how long this is going to be. There are going to be more complications, and as to the end, I don't wanna give away a thing xD**

**Star-sister – I'm glad you loved it! I love this couple too :P I have tons written, I just need to upload it ^.^; Paulina is a total bitch, but she has her reasons. I won't go into them though, she isn't coming back into the story. Hope you like this chapter!**

Ace walked into town, the clunk of his boots resounding through the town. The tattoos gave him an aura of danger, and everybody stayed away from us. Either Ace didn't notice, or he just didn't care. I want to ask him about them, as the Whitebeard's Jolly Roger on his back is bigger than anyone else's, and then the one on his arm is misspelled. Was it on purpose, or did he do it for a reason? Realizing I was getting behind, I walked a bit faster.

"Now, I'm hungry." Ace announced.

"But we just ate!" I said.

In answer, his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Okay… Let's go then." I sighed.

"Sailing makes me hungry." He grinned.

We walked into a bar, where Ace promptly ordered the entire menu. Soon it came, and Ace started stuffing his face, while I just watched. I got full just from watching him. But then I noticed the cherries on one of his plates, some dessert he ordered. I adored cherries, a rare treat we sometimes got in my old home. Without thinking, I grabbed a handful and started eating them.

"Hey! That's my food."

"I love cherries." I pouted.

"Eat them then." Ace smirked; grabbing one I was just going to eat.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and ate the rest quickly.

"Say Ace, do we have enough money to pay for all this?" I asked him.

"Nope, c'mon, we gotta run!" Ace said, grabbing my hand and running out of the restaurant.

However, I couldn't keep up, and thus Ace threw me over his back and ran as quickly as he could.

'The restaurant owner is coming!" I shrieked.

Finally, we got him off of our tails, and Ace put me down. He was panting from the long sprint, and then he grabbed something from his bag.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you this." He panted, passing a newspaper into my hands.

As I looked I saw an old picture of me, and the headline _Girl Missing_. They were offering a big reward to whomever found me.

"Only now, huh. I've been gone for over a month, and now they're offering a reward." I bitterly said.

Ace searchingly looked at me. I smiled at him, and took his hand. I didn't want to go back there. In Whitebeard's crew, I was making friends and I felt like I belonged and they truly liked me. Even though they knew… they didn't care. Nobody treated me any differently. And Ace didn't care either, he likes me. But as I looked up the sky had turned dark and gray, and the sun was blocked out.

"It's gonna rain." Ace said with a disappointed tone. He was about to walk out of the alley we were in when he saw the angry restaurant owner. Pressing himself and I against a wall, we patiently waited for the guy to go away. Small raindrops started falling, and the man left, probably to get back to his restaurant. As we started running to get under some kind of cover, it started pouring out of the sky. In a matter of seconds, we were soaked. And then to top it all off, a cart, driving fast through a puddle soaked us in mud.

"Ew." I complained, as I dripped brownish water.

"Aw shit, and the ship hasn't even arrived yet." Ace cursed.

I started shivering, as there still was no sun, and the rain had been replaced by wind.

"Let's try and find a bathhouse." He said, and we started walking. His boots sloshed with the water inside.

"But Ace, I can't go in a communal bath." I blushed.

"Oh. Well, we'll see."

After five minutes, we finally spotted one.

"How can I be of service?" The lady asked us with a slight smile.

"We need one private bath, and one communal one." Ace quickly said, taking out some crumpled bills.

"That will be 5,450 Beli." The attendant said.

"Sorry Vignette, I don't have enough for both. Either we both go in the communal one or…" He whispered, not finishing his sentence.

"We can take turns then." I whispered back.

"Can you take a bath in thirty minutes and dry your clothes?"

"Well… no."

"We'll have to share. I've seen most of you already anyway. And if you want, I won't look."

"Okay."

"We'll just take the private bath." Ace told the lady, who looked annoyed at our whispering.

We paid, and put our shoes in the racks. The attendant led us to the private bath, with only one changing room. While clearing his throat, Ace turned around, and promptly dropped his pants. The knife he always carried clattered loudly on the floor. Shyly, hoping he wasn't looking like he said he would, I shrugged off my shirt and my pants. The sliding door was opened, and Ace had entered. Quickly I took off my underwear and wrapped a towel around me.

Shivering, I entered the hot bathing room. You could barely see anything because of the steam, and I only saw Ace's faint shadow, rinsing off the mud from his body. Keeping the towel close to the faucet I was using, I quickly washed myself, trying to get the clumps of mud out of my hair. I knew I hadn't really succeeded, but nevertheless I stepped into the bath.

Ace was already inside, his head thrown back. His cheeks were flushed because of the heat, and his hair was curling even more than usual. Even though his eyes were closed, I was afraid to drop my towel.

"I told you I wouldn't look. You can trust me you know." Ace suddenly said, looking silly, with his eyes closed and a slight grin on his face.

I dropped my towel, feeling exposed. With my hands covering myself, I stepped in. The water was scalding hot, and around Ace it was even boiling. Soon I relaxed, even though I was naked with Ace in the same room. How easily he could try something. But Ace looked… so good, with beads of sweat on the skin that wasn't in the water, and his flushed cheeks.

"Ace?" I called out, hoping that the heat would conceal my blush.

"Mm?"

"Why is your tattoo misspelled?"

"You mean this one?" He asked, opening his eyes and sitting up straight. He flexed the bicep the ASCE tattoo was on.

"Yeah."

"I did it as a homage to my brother."

"Luffy?" I asked, confused.

"No… Sabo. He died when I was ten. Didn't protect him properly. This is the S of his Jolly Roger." He looked sad as he talked about him.

"Does getting a tattoo hurt?" I asked quickly, trying to change the subject to a more comfortable one.

"Why you asking? Thinking of getting one yourself?"

"No reason really."

"It hurts like hell." He chuckled. "The one on my back took days. And for weeks afterward it hurt. But it was worth it. It's my pride and joy."

Ace got up without warning, and I averted my eyes. Again he got under the shower, washing himself. I got up too, and with my towel I walked back to the faucet, hoping to get truly clean now. But my arms couldn't reach my back, and I had to resolve to asking Ace for help.

"Ace, could you… wash my back for me?" I embarrassedly asked.

I could almost feel him grinning. Shyly I lowered the towel to my hips, and sat on one of the stools, with my back facing Ace. His footsteps came closer, and soon he was gently scrubbing my back. It was pleasurable feeling, his movements gentle. I thought back at the previous night, when Ace had… He was now softly getting all the mud out of my hair. His fingers massaged my scalp softly, and then he stopped.

Ace was now with his back turned to me. Turning around, I slowly washed his back. The tattoo was slightly raised from the rest of the skin, as if it was a big scar. His back muscles were hard, even though the skin was soft. _Nothing sexual about this. Unless you want it to be_. Did I want this to turn sexual? I could easily make it, by perhaps sliding my hands down to his hips, and then go lower. Kiss my way down his back. I even contemplated doing so. Probably Ace would reciprocate my actions. As my fingers slid in his hair, I was afraid. Even so, I slid my hands along his slick shoulders, and down his sides.

What was he thinking? Was he inwardly laughing at my foolish actions? Ace let out a sigh. He was going to scold me. I stopped, and stood up. Feeling strangely bold, I let my towel drop as I walked, and rinsed off the soap. Was Ace still going to say something? He still hadn't gotten up, or done anything but sigh. My former braveness had disappeared, and I now grabbed my towel and quickly got in the changing room.

As I looked in a mirror, my breath halted. Ace was standing behind me. I bit my lip, and clutched my towel tighter. His hands were on my shoulders, and he leaned down, looking at me in the mirror. I was afraid for what he was going to say. Nervously I sucked in my breath, and stared at him. His chin rested on my collarbone, and I felt his body against mine.

"Don't tease." He whispered, and then he walked away.

I didn't get it. Had I done something wrong? Nothing I did was really out of line… I glanced at Ace, who had just stepped in his boxers. The two slight indents from his hips were showing, and his vertebrae stood out as he bent over to step into his pants again. While his pants were black, and didn't show the mud, the top I had been wearing, had been white and was now muddy.

Standing there in my underwear, I hesitated to ask him, afraid I would make him even angrier. A shirt was thrown to me. It had short sleeves, and buttons. My voice caught in my throat, and I buttoned it closed. Since Ace was much taller than me, the shirt was like a dress. It smelled like him too.

"Thanks." I said, my voice cracking.

He didn't reply, he just put the knife back on his belt and walked out. My eyes got watery, and I furiously rubbed them. I'd ruined his good mood. I softly walked out, and put my sandals back on, and trailed after Ace. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I grabbed his hand with mine. He stopped walking. Standing on my toes, I whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry for being a tease Ace. Don't be angry."

I didn't get what I'd done wrong, but I didn't want him to angry. Looking at my feet, I didn't want to see his reaction. What if I'd made him angrier?

"I'm not angry at you." Ace sighed yet again.

"Cheer up then. You're scary when you're angry." I confessed.

He grinned at me and squeezed my hand. "Better?"

I nodded, and we walked back to Striker and back to the ship. As I was on his back, I leaned with my chin on his shoulder, and kissed him on his cheek. Smiling contently, we returned to the Moby Dick.


End file.
